grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
El Cucuy
|season = 3 |number = 5 |epnumber = 49 |prodcode = 305 |image = 305-El Cucuy attack.png |airdate = November 29, 2013 |viewers = 5.73 million |writer = Michael Golamco |director = John Behring |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = Coco |previous = |next = }} "' is the fifth}} episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on November 29, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Two weeks ago at a gas station mini store, gas station attendant Andres Venegas goes to pick up a sign that was blown over by the wind. When he returns to the store he is attacked by two robbers. One of them hits him multiple times in the head with his gun while the other one goes for the money. When the one robber finishes emptying the till, he kicks Andres a couple times in the stomach and back. The other robber follows with a kick to the face, knocking Andres out before the two run off. Later that night, the attack is on the news and security footage shows the attack. In the hospital, Andres' Mother sits by his bed while he is hooked up to many machines. In Spanish, she says the people responsible won't get away with what they did. She then makes an impassioned plea for someone to find those responsible and to not let her son die. In a motel room somewhere, a creature is watching the news. Their arm and hand are woged and in response to the coverage of the attack, the creature drags their claws along the arm of the chair, rending the upholstery with rage. Juliette is at home looking at the email from "M" and trying to figure out who it could be from. Nick walks in the door and Juliette tells him his medical reports were good. She then shows him the email from "M" and he reads it. She tells him the email came in a couple hours ago and asks who "M" is. Nick tells her it is his mother, but Juliette doesn't believe him at first because she thought she was dead. Nick says he thinks that she may be in trouble based on the email. Juliette asks how long he's known she was alive and Nick tells her last year when she was in a coma and that Kelly also came to Juliette's hospital room. Nick tells her about Akira Kimura breaking in and attacking. Nick tells her he may have died if it wasn't for his mother. Juliette asks Nick who died in the accident if Kelly was still alive and Nick says it was a friend of hers. Nick tells Juliette that his mom is also a Grimm. Juliette asks why she didn't stay and Nick tells her "she had to go because of some things she did here." He says the email means she is in trouble, but there is nothing he can do to help her. In Vienna, Adalind is getting an ultrasound. The doctor says that she can hear two heartbeats, but Adalind isn't having twins. The doctor tells Adalind it could have just been an echo and not to worry. As Adalind walks out of the building after her appointment, Sebastien takes a picture from his car across the street. Meisner comes out of the building soon after Adalind and goes up to Sebastien. Sebastien tells Meisner that he needs to get Adalind's medical records as soon as possible, but to be discrete. Back in Portland, the two guys that robbed Andres go to a small market and hold everyone up at gunpoint while they empty he register. Once they finish, they run out to get in their getaway vehicle. Before the driver can open his door he is grabbed from behind and knocked to the ground where a creature slashes his throat with their claws. The other robber looks to see what happened and then tries to run, but is chased down by the creature and gets his throat slashed as well. Franco shows Nick and Hank around the crime scene and tells them a neighbor heard the screams so he called the cops and is waiting in Franco's car. Nick and Hank go talk to the neighbor and he says the murders sounded like a dog attacking. After they finish talking to the neighbor, they go investigate the robber's car. They find both the robber's wallets and identify them as Eddie Otero and Alfredo Guzman. In the back seat Nick discovers two masks, two guns, and a bag of money from robbing the mini market. Nick and Hank head to the market where David Florez is shouting and basically blaming the cops for what happened like he has done at multiple other scenes recently. {Wu] leads them into the store and they head to the back to look at the security footage. They identify three potential witnesses and plan to bring them in to be asked questions once they can identify them. Juliette is on her computer at her house tracking the IP of the email Nick's mom sent to try to figure out where she is. A few seconds later the results show that the IP address came from Visnja Gora. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are talking with their first potential witness of the robbers. He said he didn't see what happened and didn't see any dogs. The second person brought in, Mrs. Garcia tells them she didn't remember seeing anything and she was hoping the neighborhood would be safer. The third person brought in said as soon as he left the store he got on a bus to go home. He says the bus stop is a couple blocks from the store and he didn't see anything that happened. Nick and Hank ask him if he knows about any dogs in the neighborhood and the man says Ray Bolton does and he heard Bolton fights his dogs on weekends. Nick arrives home and Juliette runs up to him and tells him she tracked his mother's IP address and it is in Slovenia. Nick says she is on her way to Greece alone. At the precinct, Hank tells Nick that the two dead robbers are known associates of Ray Bolton. They leave the precinct and head to Bolton's house. Bolton tells them his dogs didn't do anything and Hank tells him they need to be swabbed just in case. He tries to not allow animal control to get his dogs and Nick pushes Bolton back, which gets him to woge. Nick is unsure of what species Bolton is, but Bolton recognizes Nick as Grimm. Bolton tries to attack Nick, but Nick throws him to the ground and arrests him. As Bolton is getting put into Nick and hank's car, David Florez walks up saying it's about time Bolton was arrested, which angers Bolton. Monroe is exercising in his home when the phone rings. Rosalee comes into the room and answers it. A woman called looking for Monroe and when Rosalee asks who's calling, the person tells Rosalee it's Monroe's mother. Rosalee tells Monroe that his mother is who called and asks him if she knows they are dating. Monroe says not yet and gets up to talk to his mom. Monroe's mom asks him who answered the phone and he tells her Rosalee is his girlfriend and his mom seems happy for him. She tells him he seems busy, so call her back when he can. At the precinct, Nick and Monroe are talking about what Bolton could be. Nick says he looked like a Hundjäger mixed with a Dämonfeuer. They walk into the interrogation room where Bolton is being held to talk to him. Hanks asks him why he killed Guzman and Otero, and Bolton denies being involved. Nick says that Guzman testified against him and Bolton says that case got thrown out. Bolton says he and his dogs didn't kill Guzman and Otero. Nick and Hank leave the room and Wu comes up to them and says the DNA samples came back and Bolton's dogs weren't who attacked Guzman and Otero. Nick suggests that whatever Bolton is, is capable of what happened to Guzman and Otero, and he wants to figure out what he is. Nick, Juliette, Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank are sitting around eating dinner passing around photos of the marks on Guzman and Otero's bodies to see if anyone has any idea of what could have done it. Juliette says no dog did it because usually when a dog, coyote, or wolf bite down they tend to shake the victim and there would be more tearing. Monroe says it was definitely not a Blutbad because there is too much "general mangling." Rosalee asks Nick and Hank if they have an idea of what kind of Wesen they're dealing with. Nick says it was kind of part Hundjäger, part Dämonfeuer. Rosalee and Monroe say it sounds like a Höllentier. Rosalee asks how Bolton reacted to him and she says it's definitely a Höllentier. A bus pulls up to a stop and a woman, followed by two men get off. The woman walks for awhile and turns around to see one of the men still behind her. She thinks he is following her so she speeds up. The man then turns a corner which relieves the woman. Suddenly the other man who got off the bus when she did grabs her from behind. She fights to get him off and falls to the ground with him on top of her. Suddenly, the man is tackled off of her and the woman runs. The man gets his throat slashed and when the woman turns around she sees the shadow of the attacker slashing the man's throat. Press Release A VIGILANTE TAKES NEW SHAPE TO CLEAN UP THE NEIGHBORHOOD – MANNY MONTANA GUEST STARS -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are on the case as repeat instances of apparent vigilantism have whispers of an old Spanish legend making their way through a working-class Portland neighborhood. Elsewhere, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) learns the truth about Nick’s mother. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) has a brief scare during her ultrasound. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *El Cucuy *Höllentier *Faeteo fatalis (seen in Grimm Diaries) *Schakal (flashback) *Hundjäger (mentioned) *Dämonfeuer (mentioned) Images 305-Höllentier.png 305-Faeteo Fatalis book3.jpg 305-Faeteo Fatalis book2.jpg 305-Faeteo Fatalis book.jpg 305-Mrs. Garcia.png 305-Ray Bolton.png 305-Höllentier3.png 305-El Cucuy.png 305-Höllentier2.png 305-News Anchor.png 305-Andres.png 305-Andres' Mother.png 305-Andres attacked.png Promo trailer images 305-El Cucuy promo trailer.png Promo images 305-promo.JPG 305-promo2.JPG 305-promo3.JPG 305-promo4.JPG 305-promo5.JPG 305-promo6.JPG 305-promo7.JPG Videos Select scene Promo Video Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashbacks) *Filming for the episode began on August 28, 2013. Trivia *El Cucuy is the Spanish version of the bogeyman. *Mrs. Garcia's apartment number is 305, the episode number. *This is the first episode to feature a Spanish version of the opening quote.